Pharaohs Need Help Too
by Venus Tenshi
Summary: A certain pharaoh has a problem, and it's up to Jounouchi to help him out. It's harder than it sounds. "Oneshot" "JouYami - friendship"


Holy crap, something that isn't TalesofSymphonia. Ah well, YGO for the win and all that jazz.

Oneshot that I started this morning with a plotbunny that wouldn't leave me alone, it's about 3PM now, and I haven't eaten all day D: Oh, that can't be good. Right, I'm gonna post this and just go and get some fooood.

If anyone is actually reading this, thank you for taking a look at my first ever YGO fanfic D: I've never written for it before, so I'm obviously panicking like hell inside. Ah well, everyone has to start somewhere, and my odd love for JouYami friendship should be a good place to begin. Righto, let's go!

Also, I've been watching the Japanese version, so I'm tempted to use the Japanese names D: Sorry if that's an inconvinience to anyone.

* * *

**Pharaohs Need Help Too**

Jounouchi blinked.

School had ended almost two hours ago. Everyone had either returned home or gone out around the town to do their usual evening activities, or prepare for some late night partying. The only reason he was returning so late was because of a rather long detention for something he couldn't remember doing, as well as picking up some necessities from the store. The streets were now completely empty of people, cars, and everything was replaced with an eerie silence.

And he didn't expect to see Yugi out so late, either.

His short friend was sitting on the worn brick wall lining the sidewalk, eyes cast downwards to the dark concrete. He hadn't even noticed Jou's presence, and looked completely lost in thought.

Jou was worried. Yugi was never out late, and it was rare his grandpa ever allowed him out while it was dark. Unless something had happened, he probably hadn't returned home at all. Sure, he was a little overprotective of Yugi, but the kid was always getting himself into trouble – who couldn't worry about him every once in a while? Or every five seconds?

'Hey, Yugi!' Jou finally called, slipping the plastic bag he was holding onto his wrist, sprinting over. Yugi took a moment to respond, lifting his head only slightly. _Well, that's a start_ Jou thought to himself. _Something must definitely be up_.

The boy still remained unmoving, even after Jou had reached him. He looked fine – not beat up, or bruised ... so unless some other evil card-game playing villains they hadn't heard of yet had came and snatched his soul away, Jou remained confused. To his dismay, that first fact sounded quite possible. He furrowed his brow, reaching out to place a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Still nothing.

He shook him softly. 'Yugi ... hey man, what's up?'

Finally, he raised his head. Jou sucked in a quick breath, drawing his hand away almost too quickly. 'Jounouchi ...'

_Now_ it was obvious, and Jou had to stop himself stuttering. 'Ah ... uh, the other Yugi, right?'

The spirit that shared his friend's body nodded, head once again dropping slightly to stare at the floor. This was weird, even for Jou. He didn't really know what to say or do with the pharaoh taking over for Yugi, not to mention with him looking so deep in thought and ... well, miserable. He was usually good at cheering people up – good at cheering _Yugi_ up - but with the pharaoh ... yeah, he still had to work on that.

'Uh ...' Jou mumbled after almost a full minute, noticing the millennium item that was usually around his friend's neck was absent. 'Is Yugi kicking back in the puzzle?'

Another nod.

'... Is he okay?'

_Another_ nod.

Jou sighed. 'You wanna clarify a little?' He placed his hand on the pharaoh's shoulder again, ignoring how the other almost flinched. 'C'mon, what's wrong? No offence, but I think Yugi wants his body back pretty soon.'

The other Yugi grimaced, and Jou slid his hand from his shoulder, straightening up again to wait for his answer. He knew the spirit of the puzzle was stubborn, maybe a little arrogant (okay, very), but if Jou could deal with Seto Kaiba, he could deal with the spirit of an ancient pharaoh. He had a strange sense of tolerance when it came to the pharaoh, probably because he knew he shared Yugi's body and mind. If he upset the spirit, there was no doubt he'd be upsetting Yugi too.

'Y'know ...' Jou started, slipping the bag from his wrist and setting it down on the paving, moving to sit beside the shorter man. 'I'm not leaving until you tell me what's eating at you.'

He saw the pharaoh's lips curl into an extremely small smile.

'I'm fine,' he said finally. 'I'll go back soon.'

Jou knew he was lying, but if that's all he was going to get out of him, he could work on the rest later. He picked his bag up again, standing. 'Well, we can go back together. I was gonna drop by, anyway.'

The pharaoh paused, hands clenching softly. 'No, I ... I'll be okay. I'll go back in a little while.'

Jou just frowned. 'Well, in a 'little while', it's gonna be dark. I know you can protect yourself, but all kinds of creeps start popping up. And let's face it – you've got creeps after you all the time.'

A small laugh. 'Yes. But ... I'll be fine. You go on ahead, Jounouchi.'

'I'm not much of a friend if I leave my buddy like this,' Jou sighed, and didn't realise the pharaoh raise his head slightly at the word "buddy". He reached out, fingers curling around the spirit's arm to pull him up. 'C'mon, Yugi's probably worried about you, too.'

A rare flash of panic crossed the pharaoh's face as he was forcefully pulled to his feet. 'W-wait, Jouno-!'

Rather than what Jou had half expected (in the back of his mind he could imagine the pharaoh kicking him in the face), the other Yugi failed to keep his balance after he was tugged upright, and fell right into Jou's front.

Tri-coloured hair tickled his chin as the pharaoh remained where he was, flat against Jou's chest while clutching his arms for support. They both stood in silence for a few moments, and the blond couldn't help but glance both ways up the street to see if anyone was watching this ordeal play out. Luckily, the darkening roads were completely empty.

He looked down, and the pharaoh had buried his reddening face into Jou's shoulder, still clutching him tightly for support. Not really knowing what could make this situation better or worse, Jou said the first thing that came to his mind.

'... Need a hug?'

After a moment, the pharaoh pulled away slowly, still holding on as he straightened himself up the best he could. His eyes were once again downcast, and his usually pale cheeks were burning with humiliation. Jou knew the pharaoh had a thing with pride, so this probably wasn't the best thing for him.

Neither was finally admitting what was wrong with him. His face only flushed darker. '... My ankle.'

'Ankle?' Jou repeated, glancing down also. True, the pharaoh was supporting himself with one foot while the other hovered carefully above the ground. 'Did you sprain it or something?'

'Most likely ...'

'And you can't walk at all?'

The pharaoh lowered his head further. '... No.'

Jou rolled his eyes, the hand that was carrying the bag going straight to his hip. 'Y'know, you're almost as bad as Kaiba. That guy would probably get his own groceries with a broken leg.'

'He'd probably pay someone to do it for him,' the pharaoh corrected quietly. Jou shrugged.

'Meh, you get what I'm saying,' he said, moving one hand to rest between the pharaoh's shoulder blades when he began to tremble with the support of his one good foot. 'C'mon, were you _really_ gonna stick around here until you could walk again? Why didn't you ask for help before?'

He didn't answer, and his hands tightened their hold into Jou's jacket. 'I-'

'Argh, forget it,' he sighed, taking the pharaoh's right arm. The other stumbled slightly, looking up in time to see his arm being wound around Jou's shoulders. He tensed when Jou's own arm slid around his back to support him, taking the pharaoh's wrist in his hand just to make sure he was secure. 'C'mon, let's go.'

'... Jounouchi-'

'Hey, I'm not gonna leave you sitting around here to get mugged, you got that?' Jou said warningly, feeling slightly strange that he was practically telling a pharaoh to shut up and be a good boy. If he were in ancient Egypt, he'd probably be dead right now. He didn't know too much about ancient history, but someone of his status disciplining the pharaoh was probably a bad thing.

Finally, the other Yugi took a reluctant and shaky step forwards.

'See, asking for help isn't too bad,' Jou said, beginning at a slow walk so the pharaoh couldn't back out of this. 'You'll be limping for a while, but that's nothing a good rest and some cocoa won't fix.'

The other Yugi looked up at him, and it was rare to see him looks so questioning. In fact, it was strange seeing him look anything other than determined or angry. 'Since when did cocoa help sprained ankles?'

Jou faltered. 'Well ... it kinda ... makes you feel better as a whole, y'know? That stuff's better than antidepressants. That and bubblewrap.'

'Bubblewrap?' the pharaoh repeated disbelievingly. 'What on Earth ...?'

'Oh come on, you've never sat down with a strip of bubblewrap and let loose!?' Jou asked. 'That's it. When I get you home, you're going straight to bed, and I'm gonna bring you a big fat cup of cocoa and some bubblewrap. The game shop's bound to have some lying around somewhere.'

'I just don't understand how bubblewrap helps to-'

'Trust me, it helps,' Jou said firmly with a nod. 'Now let's go, it's getting dark and I'll bet Yugi and gramps are worried sick.'

The pharaoh sighed, continuing to limp with Jou supporting him up. This wouldn't be going on for long – they weren't too far away from the game shop, and no one was out at this time. Even so, the pharaoh couldn't help but flush slightly once more.

'I'm ridiculous, aren't I?'

Jou snorted. 'If you want, I can carry you back bridal style.'

'Don't you dare.'


End file.
